Sister of destruction
by shirobara1
Summary: what if there was another reason Neah walker went psyco an killed the other Noah's . what if he had a sister read and find out about the sister of destruction.
1. Retrace 1: transformation , new Begining

**The sister of destruction**

I will only say this once in this story so don't expect to see it again. I don't own D .Gray man and sadly never will the rights belong to Hoshino Katsura – sensei.

I'm a new author so this may not be very good but I hope you'll read this .So yeah go ahead and read and review so I know if this story is good enough to continue. I'll try to update every week or so and once I get past this part the chapters should be longer.

_Allen Walker was pissed. Everybody would not stop with his stupid nickname Moyashi , Kanda had tried to kill him .Again. That makes 23 times since the Edo incident a month ago, he had a raging headache and the shadow in the mirror was really starting to creep him out. As he walked down the corridor towards his room he thought to himself "god I'm tired when we get to my room I'm going to sleep like a rock". Allen turned "Link I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you in the morning" said Allen as he reached his room. He went in changed and went to bed. White, all he could see was white. He could hear a melody in his head and it seemed familiar. "ahh, that's the ark's song ". "Allen, are you ready". "what, who are you "I am the Musician"_

Suddenly it wasn't so white anymore .He was at a table with a person that looked a little like Tyki . "Who are you" asked Allen." I am the 14th disciple of the Noah clan, The Musician, Neah Walker"." What, why are you here then in my head I mean ". " Well you're turning into a Noah ". "WHAT, no, never I'm an exorcist for god's sake I have parasitic innocence the Noah's are my enemies and I would die" he shouted aloud. "Why not" said Neah "it's not bad and if you would be civil with the earl you would see that the Noah's are fighting on the good side ". " Noah's, good side yeah right' replied Allen." Really "said Neah . "just what has your order done it takes children and parents from their homes and families just to make them fight and on top of that it treats those very same people like sacrificial pieces on a chess board as though they don't matter and hides all of the hideous , heinous acts it commits from the people it employs. Actually when did they first tell you exorcists of the Noah clan". "When Road attacked in Germany". "See they must have known 'the higher ups at least how come you exorcists didn't ". Allen didn't respond as he was speechless. "the Noah's are family who trust each other enough not to post a guard on each other and or think you're a traitor" Neah said . "but you're not welcome there anymore" Allen said."Trust me I'm welcome what happened wasn't completely my fault "."What do you mean"? "I'll tell you when were done so I ask you again are you ready , Allen Walker". "I don't really have a choice do I "said Allen sadly. "no you don't but accepting it makes it hurt less .You'll have to leave the order when were done but by then the order will probably have you imprisoned so well use the ark alright" Neah said calmly."Mhm".it was quiet for a while then Neah said "this is going to hurt you know". Allen nodded his head. Neah smiled "then let's begin, nephew. Then everything went black.


	2. Retrace 2: Memories and Insanity

CHAPTER TWO

first I want thank sweetcookies –chan and gold phantom - chan for reviewing that oddly gave me inspiration for this next chapter I think this might be better than the last one so enjoy kay.

He woke. "Where am I 14th "in my memories "really? "Yes really now watch ". Neah was laying in bed panting, his forehead covered in the stigmata of the Noah's when all of a sudden a door puffed into the room .a Noah with short black hair came in and picked Neah up and left.

SCENE CHANGE

Now Allen was in a white room with black furniture. Upon the black bed laid Neah with a pained expression on his face. Then Allen heard the boys thoughts "where am I. I can't move it … it hurts too much make it stop please somebody make it stop "on that thought the boy lost consciousness. He stayed asleep for 6 days while the man with the short black hair took care of him. When Neah's transformation was over he was introduced to the other Noah's. He learned about the ark and how to harness his ability to control it; after a week the child walked to the man he learned was the earl. He told him he felt weird to which the earl replied "that's because your sisters about to change as well "what sister asked little Neah. "You are the male half of the Noah of destruction however like bondomu its disciple is split in two, male and female. The two disciples of destruction care for each other a lot and you'll care for your sister a lot as well. But, should anything happen to either one of you the other will lose something precious. So the memories of the 14th played on showing the war, Neah getting closer to the other Noah's and the earl, and fights with exorcists. Now, Just like in Edo the Noah's and the Exorcists were facing off again. The whole family was awake and fighting. The disciples of destruction were facing off against a general with scythe like innocence .Neah jumped over a slash of the scythe "hahahahaha, you didn't really think you could hit me with that did you. He then turned around to see the scythe rise behind his sisters head slowly "sister watch out! He shouted but to no avail the scythe cut of his precious sisters head. Buy, as the head fell to the ground, shocked expression still upon the face , something broke inside the man . He looked down, hair covering his eyes and asked in such a tiny voice that nobody heard him "You really killed my sister, didn't you. There was no answer. He looked up with malicious golden eyes and a murderous smile."Didn't you. The man yelled. Still no answer. He ran to the General twisted his neck, pulled out his organs, and broke limb after limb tasting the blood as he did. All the remaining exorcists retreated, to scared of the crazed Noah to attack any further. Neah passed out and was taken home by the Earl. The Earl cleaned him and put him too bed. Soon after that the rest of the Noah's went to bed as well. But, as they slept Neah woke. He, in a fit of insanity murdered all of the Noah's which lay asleep in bed and went to go and kill road. Outside of her door he woke from his bout of insanity covered in blood. At the site of the blood of his family covering him, he lost it again. He snuck into roads room and attempted to blow her brains out with frequencies only to be thrown back by the Earl. Powers clashed cuts were made and blood was spilled but still they fought. Neah however was tiring quickly as his power was weaker as a lone Noah. He ran, Ran, and ran as far as he could. He even went as far as to hop into the ark. He ran to a random door of some town he had not been before, and in his human form he collapsed on the sidewalk and passed out right then and there. but before he slipped into unconsciousness he could've sworn he heard footsteps.


End file.
